The revival of the Uchiha clan
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Who is that girl and how did she do that? And why does Sasuke allow her to hang out with him and is he showing emotions to her. Just who is that girl...wait she knows Itachi and they are what...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

_**  
The pairing is not Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! So do not flame me. They are my main characters.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: _**Surprise

* * *

The doors opening drew every-ones attention.

A busty blond haired woman walked into the room followed by a younger and shorter woman with short black hair. An old man was also their along with two other and a younger looking male with silver-gray hair, his left eye being covered by a headband while a black mask covered the lower half of his face, also followed the two.

"What the hell is this?" Yelled the Godaime Hokage as her gaze ran over her office. Her mouth fell open in shock as she took in the fifty or so people in her office.

The people accompanying her just stared in utter shock

"Is this even possible…" Stuttered a male voice

"Not that I know of!!" Yelled the Godaime as she fell into her seat and just stared at the people in her office.

After several minutes of everyone staring at each other, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"How are you guys here?" Asked Tsunade as she turned her gaze upon the people in her office

A hand tentatively rose and all heads turned towards the figure and gasp.

A young girl no older than the rookie nins and team Gai stood there with a guilty expression on her face. Her blue eyes stared at the blond woman while she bit her bottom lip. She was short about 4 feet 9 or 5 feet 1; with waist length raven black hair that held a dark blue shine. She was dressed in baggy black pants, a form fitting black fishnet long-sleeve and a black turtleneck shirt, the sleeves flaring out at her wrist. The shirt stopped 6 inches below her chest showing her toned, fishnet encased stomach. On her back was a blade that was bigger than herself and on her waist was another sword. Attack to her upper left thigh and right forearm were black holsters. On her waist, face behind her was a pouch. Her feet were clad in black ankle boots.

"And who are you little girl?" Asked the old man

"I'm not little, I'm fourteen" Snapped the female pointing a finger at the emotionless, old man "And I'm not allowed to tell strange people my name"

"Hm," The old man glared at the small girl "Who are you?" he asked again

The girl just 'Hn' and turned away with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tsunade hid a grin when she was the anger flicker through the old man's eyes, "I am Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, this is my assistant Shizune, the old man is Danzou behind him are his followers and 

he is Kakashi Hatake. May I ask what your name is? who is your family and to where do you live? And how did you do this?" Tsunade motioned to the fifty something people lounging around her office.

The fourteen year old turned her eyes to stare at the Hokage and sighed softly before turning her gaze to her feet, "My name is Kagome. I do not really have a family, I am an orphan or was an orphan until I was five. This kind man took me in and adopted me into his family, so I guess I do have a family. I cannot tell you where I live for I don't trust you with that knowledge...Well I don't trust him anyways…" Kagome pointed her ginger at Danzou. Tsunade nodded head in understanding after all she didn't trust or even like the old man at all.

"And as for this…" Kagome looked around the room sheepishly "Uh…my…I…was training…and…um…my sword started…hm…glowing and the next thing I knew every-thing around me was glowing and then when the lights faded I saw these people standing around me and than that guy" Kagome pointed to a male that was leaning against the wall. "He said we all had to come here, whatever I did I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Tsunade looked at the young girl in a curious manner. "Your sword?"

"Yes" Kagome patted the sword on her waist "**Itonami Ataenushi**. It is a demonic sword, forged from the demon blacksmith, Totosai using a fang from my older adoptive brother. He gave me this blade a couple of years ago for my birthday and I hadn't mastered any of the attacks yet."

"This is interesting" Danzou stared at the girl "Do you have demonic abilities!"

"You know what old man; I am not telling you anything so why don't you just shut the fuck up"

"Little girls shouldn't talk so big" Sneered the old man known as Danzou who shot a glare at Tsunade who trying to suppress her laughter but did nothing to hide the fact that she enjoying this Kagome girl's defiance to Danzou.

"Yay well old men shouldn't talk so big either because unlike you I can back it up. I can kill you faster than you will be able to summon help. "Kagome hissed as she grabbed the handle of her second sword. "**Itonami Ataenushi** is a sword that is meant for life, I don't use him much which is the reason I was practicing with it but my second sword on the other hand, I favor him, he makes a beautiful sound when used. His name is **kuchikukan Jinsei" **Kagome smirked cruelly while unsheathing the giant blade from her back. The blade itself was pure silver that glistened in the light and reflected a dark red color. The hilt of the sword was ebony in color with a platinum silver dog wrapped around it. The dog's eyes glowed a ruby red color. The sword itself seemed to hum and come alive.

"Both of my swords are demonic in nature. My first sword was forged from the younger of my older brothers who cares about life and tries whatever he can to help even though he hides it behind his harsh and gruff exterior. While this sword…" Kagome motioned to the blade in her hands. "This sword was forged from the fang of my elder brother. He cares nothing for anyone but his family. He doesn't believe in friends only allies. He will kill anyone that stands in his way. I take after him quite a bit since he was the one who had found me. His father adopted me. He trained me when he saw that I had potential to be great. He was a perfectionist. He made ANBU captain at ten; he had graduated the academy at eight. Do the math I was trained by some-one who made ANBU at ten and a perfectionist, what do you have when you add that together" Taunted Kagome as she narrowed her eyes at the old man. "Don't know. The answer is simple. I graduated the academy at nine and made ANBU in the same year under the tutelage of my brother the ANBU captain who at the time was only 14. Now his nineteen and had just been named the Kage of the village that I live in."

"So in other words you are a prodigy and a perfectionist as well." Called Kakashi

"Right" Kagome nodded her head.

"Anyways back on topic, this" Tsunade gestured to her unexpected guest "How am I going to explain this to everyone."

"Well you could say it was a miracle of sorts!" Suggested Kagome as she sheathed her sword.

"Oh yes that would go over well" Called Tsunade sarcastically

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest before turning to glare at the old man who was staring at her as if she was some lab rat.

"What the hell is your problem? Quite staring at me you damn pedophile!"

"I want her for Root" Danzou spoke up

"No way!!" exclaimed Tsunade while shaking her head. "You cannot do that. She is not even a member of Konoha lease of all an orphan and when her family hears what you've done Konoha will be at war again with an unknown village. I will not have it." Called Tsunade as she glared at the old man

"It does not matter what you say Tsunade-hime as soon as the counsel hears about this we will out vote you and she will have to undergo the transformation regardless of what you say. Besides war should do this village well."

"If you want war so badly what don't you leave the village and go out and fight yourself instead of hiding behind your Root members."

Kagome tilted her head, 'I have heard of Root but I had thought that it had been disbanded. I am not joining that stupid organization and if he thinks that he can make me than his got another thing coming."

"Besides as I said before you can't do that. She is not a member of Konoha." Called Tsunade outraged.

"Watch me Tsunade-hime"

Tsunade growled impressively for a human and Kagome couldn't help but admire the older woman.

The others in the room glared at the old man as well they all hated the way he acted.

Kagome turned towards the window that was beside her, "I am not going to let you turn me into some mindless ninja with no emotions, old man, and I will be damned."

"You will have no choice, not even Tsunade-hime will be able to save you then." Sneered the old man

"Yay we will see about that" Kagome ran towards the window and leapt out of it

All the shinobi's in the Hokage's office ran towards the window to watch the young girl dart off in a blur of black.

Danzou glowered before sending his men out to stop the girl before she made it out of the gates.

* * *

Team 7 was heading towards the bridge to wait for their sensei when a streak of black streaked by and knocked into Sakura sending her flying and tumbling on the ground.

* * *

Kagome raced across the street and past several civilians startling but she paid no heed to them as she raced to make it to the gates. She was almost their when a girl with pink hair stepped in her path and caused her to ram into her sending them both tumbling towards the ground.

"Damn it, watch where you walk you stupid freak" Called Kagome as she stood up and glared at the pink haired girl

"You watch your going you stupid civilian" Scoffed pinky

"I am not a civilian you ugly hag" Yelled Kagome

"Hey who are you?" Asked the blond boy

"I need to go" Called Kagome as she made to run but was stopped when the two ANBU's from the Hokage's office that one that worked with the old man. They both grabbed her.

Kagome started kicking, "No let me go. I don't want to be a mindless idiot. No put me down." She yelled

The blond boy looked at the younger girl in concern. "Hey put her down." Called Naruto

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the dark haired boy as he glared at the ANBU's

"She has been requested to become ANBU" Called one of the male

"I don't wanna, put me down" She cried out "I am going to tell on you"

"Hey if she doesn't want to be an ANBU why are you forcing her to become one?" Called Naruto

"Danzou-sama requested it."

"Root" Called another dark haired boy emotionlessly

"You mean that organization you were a part of Sai?" Asked Naruto

"Yep" Sai nodded

"Alright you put her down or I am going to get Tsunade" Warned Naruto

"She can't stop Danzou" Called the second ANBU

"I can though"

* * *

Well this is the newest story, Tell me what you think unless it's a flame than that you can keep to yourself.

Kagi-chan

* * *


	2. Meeting the Inu No Taishou

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

_**AN: I am sorry that it took so long. My computer crashed and i lost everything and the only story that i managed to save was my HP crossover story and i had to redo all of my stories which sucked for i had 4 stories finished and waiting to be posted. So here is the long awaited chapter where you find out who saved Kagome.**_

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters._**

**Ages:**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **Meeting the Inu No Taishou_

* * *

"I can though"

Every one turned towards the voice before they were strucked speechless at the sight of the speaker.

The man was regal looking, standing at an intimidating height of 6'6 with long silver hair that was held in a high pony tail at the top of his head and his eyes were a honey gold color with the sides bleeding red. On his cheek was a jagged blue stripe. He wore a white Kimono with a dark blue pattern on his left shoulder and tied around his waist was a red and purple obi. Tucked under the obi was a sword.

"Tou-san" Called the female as her eyes lit up.

"Release my daughter or i will cut off your arms" Growled the Inu no Taishou.

"Psst, you have no authority here" Called Danzou as he glared at the man in front of them.

"I will not repeat myself. You release my pup or i will have to get physical with you and you will not like that at all"

"Why doesn't she use a replacement jutsu" scoffed Sakura as she glared at the female

Sasuke glared at his female teammate while Naruto blinked at her.

"How? Her hands are being held in the grasp of those ANBU members" Asked Naruto

Sai rolled his eyes, "Really hag, you should think before you open your mouth"

"Shut up Sai" Yelled Sakura

* * *

"Damn it, why did father take off like that?" Yelled a boy who looked about seventeen as he ran in the direction his father had taken beside him where two other boy, his neices teammates. They were worried about Kagome and decided to tag along with the Inu no Taishou encase he got a whiff of where Kagome was.

"Maybe Kagome-chan is hurt" Called one of the boys

"That could be the reason why he took off like that" Called the other male

The firat male swore and boosted his speed, "Lets go. Heavens know what Sesshoumaru will do if anything happened to Kaggy-chan. He is very protective over her."

"So are we, Inuyasha."

"I know that but Sesshoumaru will go on a killing spree if anything happened to her"

"It looks like we are headed into Konohagakure no Sato"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked out of the window. 'I have a feeling that something is wrong with Kagome.'

Shaking his head gently he sighed, 'It's probably nothing. She is a capable shinobi and can take care of herself...hopefully.'

Sesshoumaru glared at the papers, "She better be alright or i am going to kill someone" He whispered in a deadly voice before he picked up a piece of paper and started to read it or he was about to before a figure materialized in front of his desk.

Sesshoumaru glared at the man standing dumbfounded in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are here? Better yet how did you get in here?"

* * *

Touga glared harder.

Tsunade started sweating at the glare that was directing in their direction curteously of the intimidating male. "I am the Hokage and you will listen to me. Release the girl."

The ANBU's made like they didn't hear a thing that the blond said.

"I am sorry but these ANBU's are under that old mans control. I cannot get them to follow my orders no matter what i say. They were trained to fell nothing so threatening them wont have any affect on them and they only listen to Danzou."

Kagome tried to get her arms free of the iron like grip that were holding them but they wouldn't loosen their grip.

"Let go" She hissed as she tried kick them.

One of the ANBU pulled back his arm and hit the back of Kagome's neck knocking her out.

Touga growled when he saw this and the fact that his precious daughter was now lying unconcious in the mans arms.

Inuyasha's growl reached everyones ears as well as a snarl and an angry yell.

"How dare you lay a hand on Kagome-chan you bastard" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran forward and kicked at the man side. The ANBU dodges but was hit by the boy weilding a naginata blade while the other male punched the second ANBU in the face.

Inuyasha caught Kagome before the man could drop her.

Touga ran forward and punched the old man knocking him to the ground.

Tsunade smirked before turning when she saw her ANBU's arriving "Lock that man up as well as those two ANBU's. I will deal with them later."

"Of couse Tsunade-sama?"

The ANBU's took the three away.

"Kagome" Touga ran towards his daughter and lifted her into his arms and nuzzled into her hair.

"Tou-san" Whispered Kagome as she returned the nuzzle, rubbing the tip of her nose under her fathers chin.

"Are you safe Kagome?"

"I am fine Tou-san" Whispered Kagome as she gave a smile to her father before turning to look at the other people that was around her. They was that blond woman from the office with the same silver haired male. There was also some ANBU's standing behind her and then they were the four teens from earlier. Then she saw three familiar boys.

"Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Hakudoushi. Hey what brings you guys here?"

"Dad took off and we chased after him" Called Inuyasha

Kagome nodded her head as her father gently placed her on her feet.

"Um, sir..." Called Tsunade

Touga turned his head to look at the busty blond female, "Touga Taishou, also known as 'The Inu No Taishou'"

"Touga-sama, i need to see you in my office. I have something that i want you to look into." Called Tsunade before turning to look at Kakashi. "As for you Kakashi go train your students."

Kakashi nodded understanding the hidden messge that she was trying to say, 'Keep Sasuke away' "Of course Tsunade-sama. Alright team let's go"

"But Kakashi-sensei, i want to meet the girl" Called Naruto

"You guys can meet her afterwards" Called Kakashi before glancing at his indifferent students 'And you Sasuke will have quite the surprise waiting for you when we return from training' Kakashi inwardly smiled.

"Shall we?" Called Tsunade

Touga nodded as he followed behind the Godaime Hokage with Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi beside him and the ANBU's trailing behind them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "So let me get this straight. Your from Konohagakure no Sato, you died a little more than sixteen years ago and you have no idea how you are here in the living world"

The man nodded his head in the affirmative.

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk grace his lips hardly noticeable unless you were paying close attention to the young mans face. 'Could you have finally learned to weild that blade Imouto.' Sesshoumaru stood up, "I will come with you to your village i have to find something out for myself. We will take several of my trusted ANBU's to come with us."

The man nodded his head still confused, "Do you know how this happened?"

"I have a clue, but we will just have to wait and see what happens" Came the indifferent reply.

The older man sighed, "So when do we leave?"

"Now" With that Sesshoumaru stood and led the man out of his office while contacting two elite ANBU members to meet them at the gates.

* * *

Arriving at the office Touga blinked at the group of people lounging around the room.

"Did you have a meeting or something?"

"Papa, i did this." Whispered Kagome as she glanced up to look into the face of her surprised father. "You see i was walking aimlessly around looking for anything remotely interesting but i didn't find anything so i went to a quiet part of the town and sat down. I was just about to fall asleep out of boredom when **Itonami Ataenushi** started glowing a soft blue color, curious i stood up and unsheathed the blade. Nothing happened so i thought it was my imangination." Kagome took a deep breathe, "So i thought what the heck might as well try to work the blade since i've never used it in a fight or in spars for obvious reasons. After several hours i stumbled and tripped over what i thought was a rock and swung the blade that's when the soft blue lights erupted from **Itonami Ataenushi** again and surronded the whole clearing and when the glow vanished these people were standing around."

Touga nodded his head, "You just revived people from the dead. Unlike the Tensaiga who can save the lives of 100 people in a swing if the user feels compassion the **Itonami Ataenushi** was commissioned to revive the dead and it wouldn't have to matter if the weilder of the blade felt any emotion at all for the dead."

Inuyasha just looked at the dark haired and eyes people in the room, "So who did she revive?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "They are the members of the renouned and famed Uchiha clan"

* * *

_Well that's the second chapter...Review..._

_Kagi-chan_


	3. The Renouned Uchiha clan

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

_**AN: I am sorry that it took so long. My computer crashed and i lost everything and the only story that i managed to save was my HP crossover story and i had to redo all of my stories which sucked for i had 4 stories finished and waiting to be posted. So here is the long awaited chapter where you find out who saved Kagome.**_

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters._**

**Ages:**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **The Renouned Uchiha clan_

* * *

Tsunade cleared her throat, "They are the members of the renouned and famed Uchiha clan"

Inutashio, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi blinked in astonishment having heard about this specific clan known for their bloodline limit, 'The Sharingan' and it's ability to copy others jutsu's as well as it's uncanny ability to manipulate and control a youkai if the user is strong enough.

"Woah so Kagome revived that clan did she?" Called Inuyasha in awe

"Yes." Stated Tsunade

Touga grinned and patted his daughter's head, "Amazing. If facts are right hasn't that clan been dead for almost eight years now?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"So this is your daughter?" Asked a soft feminine voice causing everyone to turn to stare at the the Uchiha heads wife.

Touga nodded his head, "Yes she is!"

"You must be really proud to have such a beautiful and talented girl such as her for a daughter" Called an indifferent voice

"Fugaku, you can be at least a bit more appreciative to the family that raised the girl who revived us!" Chastised the female before she turned to face Kagome. "Hello my name is Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband Fugaku. His the clan head."

"I'm Kagome Taishou, this is my father Touga Taishou or the Inu-no-Taishou, my brother Inuyasha and those two are my teammates. The one with the black braided hair is Bankotsu and the lilac haired boy is Hakudoushi."

Scoffing, Fugaku turned his head to face the Hokage "So what now?"

"Yea it's not like we can just walk out after being dead for so many years." replied a smooth voice that was laced with a gentle tone before he turned to smile softly at the girl who was staring at him. "Hey, my names Shisui Uchiha. It's a pleasure to have met such a pretty girl"

Kagome blinked before she blushed and turned her head away.

Touga growled warningly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Watch it, pretty boy. Your too old for her."

Shisui just smirked at the boys comment before turning his head away ti face the fifth.

"Hm." Tsunade furrowed her brows slightly 'That's a good question. We can't just have them walk out as if they haven't been dead for over eight years now.'

"I have a suggestion?" Called Kagome

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh and what is that?" Sneered Fugaku which earned him a jab in the side and a cold, disapproving glare by his wife.

"Forgive his sweetie, so what it this plan of yours?"

"You can come and live in our village. Sesshou-Aniki-sama is the Kage and if we..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha, Hakudoushi, Bankotsu and Touga who all murmured what suspiciously sounded like, 'you'.

"Hm" Called Kagome as she turned her head to face her father, brother and her two male companions.

"If you asked him, he'd say 'Yes'. If we asked he'd tell us 'No'" Called Inuyasha "You know it so don't even try to deny it" he added when he saw that she was about to open her mouth to rebuke that statement.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but she snapped her mouth closed and turned towards the window when she felt a familiar spike of youki in the air.

"Sesshoumaru" She uttered before she ran out of the room in a blur.

Touga blinked confused before he focused his senses on his surronding and mentally slapped his head. "Sesshoumaru is near" he called

Inuyasha stared at his father, "And just how did Kagome figure that out before you did, old man?"

"Inuyasha watch what you say" Called Touga in a reprimanding tone before he gained a sheepish expression "I...uh...wasn't really paying any attention, and before you start, why didn't you sense him before your sister did."

Now it was Inuyasha who gained a sheepish look. "Uh, i wasn't paying attention either."

"I wonder what he wants. Lets go." Called Touga

"Wait. What's going on?" Asked Tsunade

"Oh nothing really, it's just that my other son is here." Called Touga before he ran off as well.

* * *

Team 7 was standing around their regular training grounds.

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring.

Kakashi sat on a nearby fallen tree trunk reading his 'Icha Icha' novel while glancing at the two boys every once in a while.

Sai sat a little ways away drawing something in his sketch pad.

Sakura sat near a tree watching with hearts in her eyes as Sasuke trained.

"Common Naruto i know your stronger than that" Taunted Sasuke with a smirk

Naruto grew red in the face due to Sasuke's taunting. "Gah**, Sasuke-teme**" he roared angrily.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and the smirk that graced his lips widened slightly to form, what normally would be called a small smile.

Naruto was about to leap at his rival/bestfriend when two cloaked male, one wearing a dark blue the other in a dark green, ran into their clearing. Behind the dark blue figure were four ANBU nins that bore unknown marks.

Kakashi stood up, putting his orange novel into his pouch and grabbing a kunai.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Questioned Kakashi

"Hn" Came the reply from the dark blue cloaked figure was the dark green cloaked male shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Hey aren't you going to answer Kakashi-sensei's question!" Yelled Sakura as she stood up fuming at the man's lack of respect for 'her' sensei.

**_"Insolent wench, how dare you talk to this Sesshoumaru in that tone. I should rip that tongue out of your mouth for your disrespect." _**growled Sesshoumaru as his fist tightned to the point of claws piercing his skin and causing blood to drip to the ground.

Sakura whimpered and clunged to Sasuke, 'Yeah well 'my' Sasuke-kun will protect me from you. He loves me you know."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl that attacked herself to his person.

"Get off me Sakura and how dare you claim me. I am not a possession that you can stake a claim on." Called Sasuke with a hint of anger in his voice as he threw Sakura's arms off of his person.

"Heh, he sounds like Kagome-chan" Called a soft males voice that wore a fox mask.

"Yep that is something that she'd say." Agreed the one in the cat mask.

"Again i ask who are you? What is your purpose here?" Called Kakashi

"You will respect Sesshoumaru-sama, human" growled a gruff sounding voice wearing a wolf mask.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, so his an important person. Are you a Kage?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head resembling a curious puppy or better yet a kit.

"Your so stupid Naruto, how the hell can he be a Kage. His too young." Yelled Sakura as she went to punch Naruto's head but she stopped the male wearing the fox mask.

"Touch him wench and i will break your fingers"

Team 7 all stared at the male who rose a hand threatening, his knuckles cracking as he did so.

Naruto blinked and stared at the guy.

Sasuke glared at Sakura for what she was about to do.

Sai just looked boredly at the events transpiring in front of him.

Kakashi put his kunai away deeming these guys alright.

Sakura was frozen in her spot her arm still raised to strike the blond boy.

(--)

The figure wearing the green cloaked was staring at the boy with bright, spiky blond hair and equally bright blue eyes. 'Is he...' the man let his thoughts trail off when he saw a small figure of a young girl appear in the clearing. She was wearing an all black outfit.

The man blinked confused as he saw the girl smile and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Big brother" she called as she hugged Sesshoumaru's waist "What are you doing here?" she asked looking up curiously.

"Well i was in my office reading through paperwork when this man" Here Sesshoumaru motioned to the one in the green cloak. Kagome turned her dark blue eyes to the figure before nodding and switched her attention back towards her brother and waited for him to continue. "Well he just appeared in my office out of no where. It was quite strange really." Kagome gained a guilty look, having a feeling she knew where this conversation was heading. "Then i heard his story. You used Itonami Ataenushi did you!" It was more like a statement than a question.

Kagome nodded her head, "Your not mad are you? I didn't mean to!"

Sesshoumaru brought his younger sister into his chest. "Of course not Kagome-chan. I can never be mad at you!"

Kagome smiled and returned the embrace.

()

"Aw so that is what brought you here" Called Touga as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Father, what brought you here?"

"Hm. Kagome was in trouble."

()

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai watched as the girl that they meant earlier that day came running into the clearing and hugged the cold and indifferent man.

Sakura just glared at her resentfully, _'That slut. She doesn't even know who that man is and she just throws herself at him' '**Cha that bitch better stay away from 'our' Sasuke-kun'**_

(--)

"Explain yourself" Demanded Sesshoumaru as his grip on his younger sister tightned.

* * *

"Lady Hokage" Called Mikoto

"Yes" Tsunade turned and looked at the Uchiha heads wife.

"How is Sasuke? He was just a boy when we died."

"Sasuke. His doing fine. He was cold and indifferent when he first met Naruto, a young boy that had a hard life since his birth. He is the first person that was able to break through the barrier that your son set up around his heart and become his first real and only friend. When he was twelve he graduated from the academy and he had a passionate ambition; he wanted to find your murderers and kill him to avenge you. He and his teammates also took the Chunin exams that year and he was cursed by Orochimaru with his mark of the heavens seal, during the second exam. But aside from everything, his doing fine and is quite content with his life now."

Mikoto smiled sadly, "I bet he turned out to be such a handsome boy"

"Oh there is no doubt about that. All the girls his age are in a fanclub dedicate to him"

The rest of the Uchiha's smirked in amusement as they listened to the stories that the lady Hokage was sharing involving Sasuke, Naruto and the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub girls.

Fugaku listened attentively wanting to know what has been going on in his youngest son's life. 'I will repay him for the past, for ignoring him in favor of Itachi, but this time around i will be their for him like i should have been when he was younger' thought Fugaku remorsefully vowing that he would make it up to his youngest.

* * *

Sesshoumaru narrowed his red eyes. 'How dare those damn humans'

"i'm fine Sesshou-aniki" Called Kagome as she hugged her brother.

"Are you really, Kagome-chan?" Asked Kitsune

"Fine Ship-kun" Smiled Kagome as she faced the ANBU's to reassure them of her fine health.

"So that brings us to, 'Who are you?'"Called Inuyasha pointing towards the mysterious figure.

"I am a person who resided in this village before certain things happened to have changed that fact. I have been gone for a very long time and i had no idea i would have ever returned but now that i have i will stay for as long as i am allowed to."

"Who are you? You don't look too much older than myself, so i should at least have heard your name around."

"Trust me, you do know who i am, Kakashi Hateki."

"Oh, so who are you?"

"I went by the name of Minato-sensei but my name is Minato Namekazi"

Kakashi gasped in shock before he did something that he has never done before. He fainted.

* * *

_Well i hope you guys like the chapter. It's going to be a while till my next update. _

_**Reasons:**_

_I have a family reunion._

_My brother (17) had ran away with one of his friends to who knows where and they've been gone for almost 46 hours._

_My other brother (18) is an homicidal asshole who had broken three of my fingers and threatened to kill me and __it's my fault that that happened, or so he says. His also a stoner who is failing school and loves to put me down._

_My father is an ass hole who also loves to cause me trouble._

_And my boyfriend is sending me to a clinic since i cut myself, it isn't to deep but enough so to leave a scar._

_Yay so my life sucks and the only amount of happiness i get is reading and writing fanfic. So i don't know when my next update will be._

_Review please and i will try to update again soon. If not than my friend Sharingan Kagome-hime will take over some of my stories, she is new so try to be nice cause she is the sweetest. _

_Well i'm out, _

_Kagi-chan_


	4. What's going on?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters.

* * *

_**

**Ages**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi: 16

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22 (In the memory; you'll see in this chap. his 14, months before the massacre)

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

**_Chapter 4: _**What's going on?

* * *

_'Minato-sensei!"_

_'Minato-sensei'_

_'Minato-sensei'_

Over and over the name repeated itself in Kakashi's head like a mantra.

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!" Called a voice

Groaning Kakashi opened his eyes only to close it due to the brightness.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Called Sakura

"What happened?"

"You fainted Kakashi-sensei!" Called Naruto helping his sensei to his feet.

"I did!"

"Yes." Stated Sasuke

Kakashi furrowed his eyesbrows, deep in thought before a light bulb went off and he turned to observe the blond man in front of him.

"Minato-sensei?" he questioned

Minata smiled cheerfully; a smile reminiscent to a cerain hyperactive blond haired genin.

"Hello Kakashi-san, you look well!"

Kakashi stared at the man in front of him in shpck, "B...but...but...you...and...the Kyuubi...than...what?!" So shock was our favorite copy ninja that he could not form a single sentence.

Team 7 stared at their sensei like he had grown a second head, never had they seen their laid back, lazy and calm teacher like this.

"Now Kakashi-san, calm down. All should be explained. I am not sure I understrand fully what happened either!"

Minato turned his blue eyes to stare at the hyperactive blond haired ninja. "Naruto, right?"

"Yes. How do you know that. I have never seen you before." Called Naruto cocking his head to the side. "Do you know Jiraiya? Has he told you about me!"

"I was a student of Jiraiya when i was about your age. He had a novel that he was writing and the main character was Naruto. Your father and mother liked that name so decided to name you as such!"

"Wait, you knew my father and mother?" shouted Naruto his blue eyes lightening up as he stared at the older blond man

"Yes!"

"Who were they?" called Naruto

Minata stared at his son, "All should be revealed in due time Naruto. "

Naruto pouted but nodded his head.

...

Kagome turned and looked at her brother. "Hey Sesshoumaru-aniki should we take him to see the Hokage as well?"

"Hm" Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Alright onward to the Hokage's tower" called Inuyasha

Kagome shook her head, "You guys go on ahead. I wanna look around."

"Alright, just don't awaken any more people, alright." Smiled Touga

Kagome grinned and nodded her head, "I won't papa"

"Let's get a move on." called Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's forehead telling her to stay out of trouble. Kagome smiled and turned to face Bankotsu and Hakurdoushi curiously.

"Aren't you two going to the tower as well?"

"Nah, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble!" called Bankotsu with a smirk.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the revived Uchiha clan before a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in" She called.

...

Kakashi poked his head into the office. "Tsunade-sama, will it be alright to enter?"

Tsunade furrowed her brows before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess. I don't see why not. he should know about this."

"Okay. Oh and Tsunade-sama there is also someone else you have to see."

Tsunade twitched, 'What now?! There better be anymore dead people being awaken!' she thought

Just then the doors opened and who stepped into the office made Tsunade's eyes widen.

* * *

Kagome looked at the enterance to the mansion, the sign that hung on the stone wall read, 'The Uchiha Clan'

Tilting her head Kagome placed a hand on the name and to her complete shocked everything around her started to fade.

...

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi turned when they heard a 'Thud' sound behind them.

"Kagome" They called running towards her body. Bankotsu picked her up and tapped her cheeks trying to get a reaction out of her. "Kagome, wake up!"

"She's not responding, not even a twitch" Called Bankotsu

Hakudoushi frowned, "What's wrong with her." he called grabbing the female from Bankotsu

Bankotsu shrugged, "We better get Kagome to Sesshoumaru, fast."

* * *

_Kagome looked around, "Where am I?" she whispered _

_"Itachi!" Called an emotionless voice_

_Kagome turned her head in the direction of the voice only to freeze when she saw the man from earlier, the one she revived, Fugaku snd a boy about 14. 'What is this? Am i some how in the past, before the massacre took place'_

_"Father?" Questioned the boy_

_"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be training?"_

_Itachi stared at his father blankly, "I am finished, besides Sasuke gets out of the academy soon and I promised that i'd teach him something."_

_Fugaku frowned, "Training is more important. Remember our goal. Go now!"_

_Itachi turned on his heels. Black eyes shifted to red, revealing his sharingan which activated due to the angry he was feeling._

_Kagome glared at the Uchiha head, 'What plans?' was the thought dancing through her head before she ran to follow the older boy. _

_Walking into the forest she found him throwing kunai and shurikens at a tree and unleashing fire jutsu's, occassionatly._

_She stood for almost 2 hours just watching and observing the boy, who she heard being addressed as, Itachi. The accuracy and precision of each attack was remarkable and the agility in which he used left her gaping. She hadn't seen such skill in someone as young as him since Sesshoumaru was that age._

_'Wow' she whispered softly. Kagome turned to take in the boys profile__ and gasp. It was a wonder she didn't notice his looks before now. Pale skin, dark hair and equally dark eyes that had red swirling in the depths. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a black high collared t-shirt with the red and white fan on the back of said shirt. Her eyes widened upin seeing the resemblance between him and the boy she saw in the forest earlier. _

_Itachi growled and unleashed another blast of fire, blowing up a tree not too far from where she was standing. _

_Kagome furrowed her brows, 'If the clan was killed, where is he?' she thought staring at the boy you would think that if he was in the room with the others she would know since he had looks that were hard to forget or overlook. A thought struck her suddently causing her to stare at Itachi closely. 'Was he and that other boy spared from the attack' shaking her head at that thought. 'No that can't be it. you would think that someone with the intent to massacre a clan would kill everyone not all but two young boys. S__omething was not right with the clan. And that man, Fugaku...' _

_Stealing one last glance at the boy Kagome took off back towards the Uchiha compound. 'Somethings not right and i will get to the bottom of it.'_

* * *

Tsunade turned and stared at Shizune, "Get me sake!" She ordered

"Tsu..." Began Shizune but was cut off by the anger yells of the fifth Hokage.

"NOW, Shizune. I don't care if I am not allowed to have any."

Shizune nodded a bit reluctantly before leaving to get the sake.

Team 7 just stared at Tsunade in shock, while Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask. Minata blinked at the Godaime. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Touga looked bored with the going on's.

...

The door slamed open making quite a few people jump.

"Touga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha something is wrong with Kags!" yelled Bankotsu as Hakudoushi ran into the room carrying the unconcious girl.

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha as he stared at his younger sister's unconcious body.

"What happened?" demanded Sesshoumaru

"She fell unconcious shortly after passing that mansion on the other side of town, the Uchiha one." called Bankotsu "I believe"

Touga sighed softly after checking over his daughter. "She is fine, only unconcious."

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi sighed in relief.

...

Sasuke glanced at the girl before turning his head when he heard the slight movement of fabrics.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?" Called Naruto staring at the unconcious girl being held by her father. Upon not hearing the indifferent response that should have followed after his comment. Naruto, Sai and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, while Kakashi observed his students reaction to this startling event.

Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Sasuke?"

"Mother!, Father!" came the shock voice of Sasuke.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter and I am also sorry if it made no sense what so ever.._

_I know mahy questions has probably arisen, huh! _

_Like what happened to Kagome? What is she going to find out? How is Sasuke going to take the news that his clan is alive? If and what would be Naruto's reaction when he finds out that Minato is his father? _

_Well all of this questiona and more are going to be answered in the next chapter but you'll only find out what happens if you LEAVE A REVIEW. Please._

_Oh and Itachi makes his grand entrance...so REVIEW if you wanna find out what's going to happen._

...Kagi-chan...


	5. The Massacre and the new mission

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters. _**

**Ages**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi: 16

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22 (In the memory; you'll see in this chap. his 14, days before the massacre)

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **The Massacre and the new mission_

* * *

_Two months of searching had finally paid off. She was finally getting the answers that she wanted. _

_"Sasuke" _

_Turning at the cold voice Kagome smirked when she found wthe person she had been looking for before glancing at the boy in front of him. _

_"Hai Otou-san?" came the boy's whispered voice_

_"You need to leave your brother alone, he has things to do and doesn't need you crowding him."_

_Sasuke looked at his father briefly before lowering his head and nodded in understanding._

_Kagome growled at the man, "No wonder someone wanted to kill you." _

_Sasuke stood up and walked away heading supposedly to his room as far as she could tell._

_"Fugaku-sama?" _

_Both Kagome and the head looked up to see several middle aged males standing there._

_"Hm, let's talk in the study" called Fugaku as he led the four men towards the end of the hall._

_Sitting down behind his desk he motioned for the others to sit as well._

_"So what is the status?" asked Fugaku_

_"We are ready to attack whenever you are ready."_

_'Attack?' thought Kagome as he eyes widened _

_"Hm, good, those fools should have known better than try to blame us for the Kyuubi's attack" hissed Fugaku _

_"Yeah" the four men nodded their heads in agreement._

_"I will talk to Itachi tonight so he can set everything up." called Fugaku_

_"Ha this was too easy. Those fools will never suspect anything." laughed another male_

_Kagome's eyes widened in shock, 'Were they planning a...coup d'etat?' _

_Blinking her eyes once she recovered from her shock, Kagome looked around only to see that everyone was already gone and Fugaku was just leaving his study._

_Clenching her fist Kagome ran after him._

_Entering another part of the house Kagome saw Fugaku confronting Itachi._

_"It is to be done tomorrow night, be ready." _

_Itachi's eyes narrowed but he bowed his head all the same. "Hai" he called_

_Fugaku nodded his head and left the room._

_"I am sorry Otou-sama but my alligence lies with this village first and the clan second. I will not be a tool for you to use as you see fit. I will not...even if I have to kill every last one of you, I will do it, even at the cost of becoming a missing-nin and being hunted down." _

_Kagome stared at the boy with admiration for it took a lot to go against your families wishes._

_"Itachi-aniki" _

_Itachi turned around and nodded towards his little brother._

_"Sasuke, where are you going?" _

_"To the training grounds. I am going to train." _

_Itachi stared at his little brother intently before nodding his head and watched as Sasuke walked off as soon as Sasuke was gone, Itachi walked off heading towards the Hokage tower with Kagome trailing behind him._

_Upon entering the office Itachi nodded towards the third, "Sandaime-sama, the clan is planning their attack tomorrow night. I will stop them tonight."_

_The third nodded his head, "Itachi..."_

_"No I will leave afterwards" Itachi called out while grabbing his ANBU gear and his mask._

_Sandaime sighed but nodded his head. "Alright if that is your wish"_

_"It is" with that said Itachi vanished in a poof of smoke. _

_Kagome ran off to look for him. _

**...BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOKAGE'S TOWER...  
**

"Mother!, Father!" came the shock voice of Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" called Mikoto as she stared at her youngest

Sasuke took a step foreward before he stopped. 'How...?'

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock as they turned to look at the people Sasuke was staring at.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "How...?

"We can explain that!" stated Bankotsu

Team 7 looked at the five men that was standing by the door.

"Oh, then explain it." called Sakura

Sesshoumaru growled at the girl, "Watch your mouth, bitch"

Sakura whimpered and took a step back.

Touga cleared his throat before telling them the event that took plac earlier that day.

**...KAGOME AND ITACHI...  
**

_Kagome stared at the destruction in front of her silently before looking at the fourteen year old than at the eight year old who was staring at his older brother in horror._

_"Itachi...why?" called Sasuke "Why did you kill everyone?"_

_"Foolish little brother, I killed these fools simply to...test my capacity."_

_"To test your...You killed everyone to test your capacity" cried Sasuke_

_"Of course" called Itachi coldly with no regret for what he had done._

_"Than why don't you just kill me to?" yelled Sasuke_

_"Because killing you would be pointless, you are to weak. If you wish to kill me, hate me and get stronger."_

_Sasuke opened his mouth to shout but was stopped when __Itachi disappeared and appeared behind him, knocking him unconcious. _

_Gently lying him on the ground Itachi stared down at his brothers face for a while, "Know that I would always protect you, little brother and that I had to kill them to keep you safe. When you are grown and have gotten stronger you will come for me, for vengence, I know this and when you do come for me I will gladly give you my life so you'd be known as a hero. I wish you many luck little brother and know that no matter what I have always and will always love you. Good-bye...Sasuke" whispered Itachi as he ran off, diappearing into the forest._

_Kagome stared after him with sad eyes, blinking when she notice another had appeared beside Itachi before they both vanished from her sight._

**...TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Hearing a soft groan Naruto turned and watched as the girl named Kagome opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine" she whispered before turning her head "Where am I?"

"Your in one of the spare rooms in the Hokage tower. Your brother asked me to watch you while the Hokage spoke to everyone."

'Was everything a dream...?' Kagome smiled at the blond boy, "Thanks, my name is Kagome Taishou and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage" He exclaimed cheerfully while throwing a fist in the air

"Well it's nice to meet the the furture leader."

Naruto's eyes widened and a grin spilt his lips, "Really, you think I would become Hokage one day?"

"Of course."

"Yatta!" Yelled Naruto "Finally someone believes." he called jumping to his feet and grabbing Kagome's hand "Let's go than. Tsunade-baa-chan said if you woke up to bring you to the office"

"How long was I out for? The last thing I remember was walking past the Uchiha compound with Bankotsu and Hakudoushi."

"Well Bankotsu and Hakudoushi brought you to the tower, unconcious and you have been so for about a full week now."

"One week?"

Naruto nodded his head while opening a door, "Well go on in. Your brothers and father along with your teammates should be in there."

Kagome smiled and stepped inside the room.

...

Every one turned towards the door as it opened to reveal...

"Kagome" yelled Bankotsu and Inuyasha as they ran and hugged the young girl

"Hey Inu, Ban" she whispered

Releasing her the two stepped to the side to allow Touga to embrace his daughter, "Welcome back to the land of the living sleeping beauty" he teased wile lying a soft kiss on her head.

After Touga was done Hakudoushi stepped foreward and hugged her as well, "Hey"

"Hey yourself" she called smiling at the nearly always silent male.

Kagome turned to face her stoic big brother who was staring at her.

"Sesshoumaru, hi" she called

"Little sister" he greeted walking foreward he wrapped his arms around the fourteen year old and hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"Fine" she whispered

"Good" Sesshoumaru pulled away while placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Now that all this lovey dovey fiasco is finished can we get back to business!" called an emotionless voice.

Kagome's eyes widened she knew that voice well she should since she had been hearing alot of it in her dream.

Turning her head to face the side Kagome narrowed her eyes, 'It was real. I thought I dreamt about them as well, but there real so could what happen in my dream be real as well...somehow.'

"You remember them don't you Kagome?" Asked Bankotsu seeing how she had narrowed her eyes "There that clan you revived two weeks ago before you fell unconcious. Touga said that...well..."

"What the idiot is trying to say is that what you would precieve as a dream, is not. Whatever you had touched on our walk had activated one of your hidden abilities. Touga-sama called it a **_nendaiki_**." Called Hakudoushi

"Nendaiki?"Called Kagome looking at her father "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"While you were sleep talking." snickered Inuyasha

"You kept saying some weird stuff." added Bankotsu

"You mean it was real. What was I saying?" Asked Kagome

"Something about the Uchiha massacre and that you understand why the person did what he did. But I don't understand is why you would say something like that?" called Touga

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she turned to look at the clan that she had brought back. 'Oh no, what if they plan to do another coup d'etat like last time. Konoha would fall and it would be all my fault since I bought them back.' Suddently a flash of sad black eyes flashed in her mind and she narrowed her eyes.

Kagome glared at them when she remembered how sad that boy was, 'Itachi' and how he had to leave his village because he would rather have his brother hate him than go off and get himself killed. "How could you?" she yelled stepping away from Hakudoushi and Sesshoumaru to walk towards the Uchiha's who weren't paying attention to them to busy trying to persuade the Hokage to let them have their old house back.

Kagome stared at them her dark eyes ablaze with anger as her long hair whipped around her petite frame.

Sasuke stared at the girl in hidden curiousity, Kakashi stared at the girl from above his book, Sai watched the going on eith no clear emotions on his face, Sakura glared in envy, the Hokage blinked curiously, the blond man she remembered being introduced as Minato as well as Naruto both had tilted their head. Kagome's family and friends just looked at her in shock.

"Whatever she saw, must not have been nice." whispered Inuyasha

"You can say that again" replied Bankotsu

"Whatever she saw. must not have been nice." repeated Inuyasha which earned his a glare from Sesshoumaru.

"Does your idiocy know no bounds, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up bastard Sesshoumaru" called Inuyasha

"Not now boys" called Touga

The Uchiha clansmen stared at the girl for a while startled at the way she had just spoken to them.

"How could we what, little girl?" called Fugaku

"You, you know what...and your son?" she called out not able to form a complete sentence because of how angry she was at them.

Sasuke stared at the girl weirdly, 'Son, does she mean Itachi or I? In any matter how would she know Itachi?'

Touga walked foreward and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, "Kagome-sweetie, you aren't making any sense. Calm down and tell us slowly and calmly what your talking about." he whispered

"I saw it Otou-sama." called Kagome as she stared at her father "Everything that you heard me say when I was asleep is real you said so yourself. So i saw it, everything." she cried out wrapping her arms around herself trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape the confines of her eyes. "The clan massacre. I saw who did it and his reasons"

The Uchiha clansmen froze at that, their eyes widened.

"What?" called Sasuke

Tsunade perked up ,'Reasons for the Massacre. How? A special ability, maybe?' Turning she narrowed her golden color eyes when she saw how stiff the other Uchiha's beside Sasuke became at the mention of Itachi's reasons. 'Could there really be a good reason, well we will find out.'

Sesshoumaru took his sister's hand and looked at her intently, "Tell us what it is that you saw!" he whispered

Kagome turned and looked at the Hokage. Tsunade nodded her head gently "Go on." she whispered softening her gaze as the girls saddened eyes met hers. 'Whatever was happening must have been bad.' "What were Itachi Uchiha's reasons for killing his family?"

"The Uchiha clan were planning a coup d'etat, Fugaku was planning on using Itachi as a spy for the clan but he never suspected that Itachi, his own son would double cross him. Itachi told the Hokage everything and the night before the Uchiha's were going to attack the village Itachi turned around and massacred them leaving only his little brother alive. I saw two months of Itachi's life leading up to the massacre. He was really sad after he had knocked his little brother out and after saying those cruel words to him." Kagome called out tears trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her chin to land in the ground.

Closing her eyes, she saw it. The darken sky, a full moon hanging in the sky casting his glow against two specific people and sad words drifting into her ears.

_"Know that I would always protect you, little brother and that I had to kill them to keep you safe. When you are grown and have gotten stronger you will come for me, for vengence, I know this and when you do come for me I will gladly give you my life so you'd be known as a hero. I wish you many luck little brother and know that no matter what I have always and will always love you. Good-bye...Sasuke"_

Crying out Kagome banished the tears and glared at them, "You ruined his life, made him a mssing-nin just so he could protect the one thing that meant the world to him." Kagome yelled throwing her arms out, turning her eyes she met the startled onyx eyes of Itachi's little brother only difference was that he is older now. "You" Kagome pointed at him "He loved you so much that he became a missing nin to protect you."

Everthing was silent for a while. Sesshoumaru drew Kagome into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

The first person to snap into reality was Tsunade who jump to her feet, "A Coup d'etat?" she called

Kakashi and Minato looked at the Uchiha clansmen who were too shock to do anything.

Sasuke stared at his family, shocked. "Is that true? Is that why you always kept Itachi away from me? Why you told me I couldn't bug Itachi? And the reason you would always take him away from me when he didn't have missions?" Sasuke called

"Sasuke..." called Mikoto

"No, I want the truth, now!" he declared moving away from his family he glared at them "Do not tell me that i wasted eight years of my life, trying to get stronger to avenge you guys when all along Itachi had a good, valid reason for his actions."

Hakudoushi stared at the head of the Uchiha clan trying to see into his mind. Just awakening from death meant that they were still a bit weak so it would be easy for him to see whatever it is that he wanted. After finding what it was that he was looking for he made a sound of disgust.

"Everything Kagome has spoken is the truth. I have seen into his mind." seeing the looks he was getting he opened his mouth and told them that it was like a keke genkai.

Sasuke took several more steps away from them, wanting to be as far away as possible from his clan. "How could you? How could you?" he yelled in a rare display of emotions.

Naruto walked over and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head, "It has been eight years, I am going to put all of you under survelliance for as long as I see fit and within it that time you prove to be of no real threat to Konoha, I shall allow you free reign but until than you will stay within the tower where my ANBU's can keep an eye on you."

Sasuke shook his head, "What about Itachi?" he called "He is a wanted S-rank killer but what he did, he did for the village."

"Yeah, I mean can you grant him an amnesty, or something?" questioned Kagome looking at the older woman

Tsunade nodded her head. "That can be arranged, but first I shall take him out of the bingo book than send a team to find him."

"I want to go!" stated Sasuke

"And if his going so am I" smiled Naruto

Minato blinked and than smiled, 'So they are best friends, interesting'

"Okay, I can afford four more people to accompany you two on this mission type thing." shrugged Tsunade

Sakura was about to open her mouth when Sasuke's cool voice filtered to her ears.

"I want her to come as well as Shikamaru, Neji and Shino."

Everyone turned to see that he was pointing at Kagome.

"Me?" she called shocked "Why? I don't know you."

"You gave my brother back." whispered Sasuke pinning Kagome with his alluring gaze for a secind before he looked back at the Hokage.

Kagome sighed before looking at her dad who shrugged than turning she glanced at her over protective Aniki knowing that he would say something, either to decline or place a threat.

"You best have her back in one piece or I will skin you alive young Uchiha." threatened Sesshoumaru with a growl as he narrowed his cold gold eyes on the younger boy.

Sasuke nodded his head before looking at the Hokage.

Sakura glared, "Hey wait what about me. I'm part of the team so I should be going as well?" she yelled

"Your too weak to help find Itachi and we have no time to save you everytime we get attacked." stated Sasuke coldly glaring at the annoying pink haired girl "You'll just get in our way"

The Uchiha clansmen looked at Sasuke, shocked at how much his attitude at changed from the sweet, determined kid he was to a cold, emotionless teenager he is now.

Sakura gasped, "How do you even know that she won't get in your way, Sasuke-kun?" she called

"She revived my clan that has been dead dor eight years and on top of that I can sense how high her chakra level is."

"His right, Sakura." called Kakashi "Besides they are going after an S rank shinobi. Along the way there will most likely be powerful rogue ninja's or bandits and they can't afford to have any liabilities."

Sakura bowed her head, "Fine."

Naruto glanced at Sakura briefly before he looked away. "Alright we should go and tell Shikamaru, Shino and Neji that they have a new mission"

Tsunade nodded her head "dismissed"

Three poof sounds were heard as Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome disappeared.

* * *

_Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but an update is an update, ne?_

_And Itachi makes his appearance next chapter. _

_At first I was only going to have Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Kagome but I decided to leave Kakashi and take Shika, Shino and Neji instead. I LOVE SHINO. HIS SO COOL. I might have Kagome and Shino become somewhat best friends. _

_AND YES THIS IS A KAGOME AND SASUKE STORY._

Kagi-chan


	6. Bonds and Finding Itachi

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters. _**

**Ages**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi: 16

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_** _Bonds and Finding Itachi_

* * *

Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji were leaping through trees searching for the S-rank shinobi known as Uchiha, Itachi.

Each having changed their outfit so

Sasuke was dressed in white knee length shorts and a black t-shirt.

Naruto had on a pair of dark blue knee length shorts, a light orange t-shirt and a light jacket left un-zipped.

Shikamaru wore loose fitting light brown knee length shorts and a dark green shirt.

Shino refused ti change out of his regular outfit.

Neji wore beige knee length shorts and a white t-shirt.

And Kagome was dressed in a knee length black shorts, a t-shirt pulled over it, the shirt ending a few inches below her chest showing her blacj fishnet encased midriff.

Sighing, Shikamaru looked at the team that had been sent out to locate the eldest Uchiha before addressing the situation at hand. "Hey guys, as much as I would like to continue the mission it is getting late. We should find somewhere to camp and continue the search after we rested a bit."

"Shikamaru's right, we have been travelling for several hours straight." called Naruto "Besides I'm hungry." he whined

Sasuke sighed softly before nodding his consent, "All right we will stop for the night. Neji can you find a place that would be relatively safe for us to stay for the night."

Neji nodded before activating his Byakugan and searching for a place to camp.

"There is a clearing not to far from here with a pond. We can stay there."

Sasuke nodded and the group moved out.

Kagome paused and turned her head.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke looking at her

"I'll go find us something to eat." she called leaping away

Sasuke inclined his head looking at Shino. "You go with her, Shino. You specialize in tracking."

Shino didn't reply just turned and followed the younger girl.

* * *

Kagome glanced at Shino who stood silently beside her.

"Hm, we've been travelling for five hours or so together yet I do not know your name, care to share it?" she asked softly

Shino turned to look at the small female brieflt before turning to face the small clearing ahead of them.

It was silent for a while, Kagome thinking that he wasn't going to say anything nearly jumped when she heard the soft yet oddly mysteriously calm voice utter the name, "Aburame Shino"

Turning Kagome blinked in shock before she smiled brightly at the quiet male, "Nice to meet you Shino-kun, my name is Taishou Kagome but you can call me Gome or Kags, if you want. Do you wanna be friends?"

Shino didn't know what to think when the younger girl had asked for his name so he remained quiet before he relented and stated his name. He was once again, shocked, when he heard her ask to be friends. No one ever wanted to be his friend. People always called him creepy or a freak and would stay far away from him as possible and at times he wondered if his teammate only stayed because they were comrades or because they were really friends. He never heard them utter those words as bluntly as this girl did but he suppose that they were friends.

Blinking Shino looked Kagome before nodding his head, "Sure Kagome-chan"

Kagome beamed when Shino agreed, "Cool. Well let's go. I see some dears that we can kill, skin and then roast over a fire. When we get back to the camp, I can also go catch some fishes since that white eyed boy said that there was a pond there as well."

Shino nodded his head and followed Kagome's lead.

* * *

An hour later Kagome and Shino entered the clearing the rest of the group had made. Shino was carrying the skinned deer, much to Kagome protest, while Kagome had gathered herbs and spices so the deer would have some flavor.

The other shinobi's stared at the deer curiously, glancing at Kagome and Shino.

They watched as Kagome walked over towards the fire that they had going and asked Shino to lay the dead, skinned deer over the sticks that she had made.

Once that was over Kagome walked over towards her bag and grabbed something before walking behind some trees several feet away to change. Once she was down Kagome laid her things down on a nearby, low hanging branch and headed towards the pond.

"What are you doing, Kagome-chan?" called Naruto

"Fishing" she called before diving into the pond.

The males all exchange glances before Naruto with a grin stripped off his jacket and shirt and ran towards the water.

The other males shook their head before laying back, relaxed.

* * *

Several hours later, the males and Kagome were sitting around the fire eating their food which consisted of stripped deer meat mixed in with some seasoning herbs that Kagome had grinded together, and some fish that she and Naruto had caught.

"Who taught you how to cook like this?" Asked Naruto in awe.

Kagome smiled, "Sesshou-aniki and Otou-sama did. Inu-nii can't cook to save his life! Besides the only thing that he'd eat will be ramen, he critizes everything else."

"Sounds like Naruto but than again he will eat anything but perfers those noodles to anything else." called Shikamaru boredly.

"Hey" protested Naruto as he leaped at Shikamaru and the two got into a playful arguement about each of their 'bad' habits which brought grins and smirks to everyones faces while Kagome couldn't help but smile at their antics.

* * *

It was almost a month and twelve hours into their hunt when they finally came across two Akatsuki memebers, who were both sitting under several trees, resting when they burst into the clearing.

The group had been attacked constantly after the first night by rogue nins, bandits, rogue demons looking for a snack and several people tried and failed to kidnap Kagome, underestimating her abilities because she was a female. Big mistake that led to their deaths.

Kagome paused and stared at the boy that she saw in the dreams who had transformed from a beautiful young teen to a handsome young man.

Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at his elder brother for a few seconds before taking a tentative step forward.

Itachi and Kisame got to their feet and stared at the group of Konoha ninja's waiting to see what they will do.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

* * *

_Sorry if it's rushed, but i'm getting over my cold still have a headache, sniffles and the dry cough but I felt that you guys deserved something and I'm also sorry that it's so short. _

_Please Review,_

_Kagi-chan_


	7. Going to Konoha

**_Disclaimer:_** I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_Story contains OOC, most likely bashing and AU._

* * *

**MY RANT:**

./././../././././.

**Kon Bubble Blaster Review: **

why are you bashing sakura agian ? this fic is a joke. There is nothing but talking and moving to another is no action the uchiha clan? where is the rest of the members? and sasuke does not come surrender like that so where is team hawk ? are you going to bash karin too ? and where is the akatsuki? this fic looks like it is constructed as all talk but no seems like no one has the courage to give creative critisism to your writing . well I have taken a you did was over powered kagome giving her all this power and 'd you do that? do you like kagome so damn much and gave her all this crappy power to please the readers of this fic? or are you doing it to scream to the world that sakura sucks and should get pushed off a cliff ?thats a shame

./././././././

**Review Reply: **And another one. You really don't have anything better to do but pick on people who likes Kagome, Your such a joke!

Really if you hated the story why the heck did you wait till chapter six to tell me you hated it, loser.

Just don't read my stories. All of them contains Sakura bashing. You are clearly not giving me critisism, all your doing is telling me that you like Sakura and hate that I'm bashing her.

By the way I did not over power Kagome, If I did she would have been able to beat the ANBU's that captured her or thought up a way to get out of that situation. Kill Danzou prehaps.

All I did was give her the ability of sight and a sword that revived the dead.

That's right she revived the clan which had been stated in the story. If you actually read it.

Akatsuki will enter when I feel like putting them in.

What do you want me to do, huh throw the Akatsuki in now and than what...? They fight and that's that huh.

What about team Hawk, I don't care about them.

God this is called **Fanfiction **a term I don;t think a lot of you flamers get.

And seriously if you knew you were going to hate it why the heck did you waste your time reading the story and my time writing this.

And yes I do wish to please the readers who enjoy reading my fic, that's what a authors do, right?

Duh! I would prefer for Sakura to be pushed of a cliff or better yet jump.

And Yes it is such a shame that it didn't happen.

Too Bad, eh.

* * *

The pairing is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru!! I repeat is **_NOT_** Kagome and Sesshoumaru...as much as i **_LOVE_** the pairing i only write crossover and with crossovers i prefers crossover pairings...i feel that it breaks the whole concept of having a crossover and making the parings cannon. So do not flame me. They are my **_main characters. _**

**Ages**

Kagome: 14

Sesshoumaru: 19

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi: 16

Inuyasha: 16

'Rookie nins': 16

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 17

Itachi: 22

Miroku: 16

Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura: 17

Shippo, Kohaku, Souta: 16

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_** _Bonds and Finding Itachi_

* * *

_"Itachi"_

_"Sasuke"_

* * *

The group was at a stand still.

Both sides staring at each other waiting for one false move.

Shino and Sasuke had unknowingly stepped in front of Kagome just encase the rogue ninjas decided to attack.

In the last month the group had gotten close. Each of the male taught of Kagome like she was a younger sister while Sasuke, he was a different matter, he held a strong physical and an emotional attraction towards the younger female.

He llked her.

Alot.

**--XXOOXX--**

Kagome stared at Itachi before dragging her attention towards Sasuke who was looking at her brother.

"Itachi!" called Sasuke

Itachi furrowed his brows, "Sasuke!" he called "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Because...Aniki!"

Hearing that word caused Itachi's eyes to widened slightly in shock. "What?!"

"I know Itachi. I know what happened. Why you killed the clan and I don't hate you anymore." he called

Itachi stared at his brother for a while not comprehending what he just said.

The Konoha-nins, Kagome and Kisame stared at the Uchiha brothers hoping that things would be fine.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Itachi "How could you know anything?"

Kagome cleared her throat and sheepishly looked up into Itachi's eyes, "That will be my doing! I'm so sorry!" she called

"You?" called Itachi with a raised eye brow, "Who are you? I don't recall seeing you in Konoha? Much less how you would know anything about why I had massacred my clan!" Not once during his speech did he drop the emotionless tone.

"Well that is a story for later. It's getting pretty late. Let us all head back to Konoha to speak with Tsunade and once in her office I will explain everything." called Kagome

"Hello girly, we are rogue ninja's, S-ranked criminals marked in the BINGO book and are sought to be killed on sight. How are we going to just waltz into Konoha and not get arrested by ANBU's." called Kisame

"Tsunade granted Itachi amnesty, but if you promise not to kill any more, I can see what I can do about her doing the same for you, as well." called Kagome

Kisame stared at the girl in confusion before he smirked and nodded, "Sure brat!"

Kagome glowered at the name. "I'm not a brat, fish-man! My name is Kagome."

Kisame's eyes twitched at the name he was just given.

Sasuke shook his head, "Let's go. I am sure that your family is getting worried, by now."

Kagome turned and nodded her head in his direction, "Okay."

Itachi glanced from his brother to the girl called Kagome curiously before he followed their lead.

Back to Konoha.

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is short but I am currently trying to write a diffrent story, maybe you guys read it, It's under my friends pen. Sharingan Warrior Kagome-hime. The stories called Unexpected Siblings. A Twilight crossover, pairing is Kagome and Edward, if you wanna read it head over to her account. _

_The only reason I posted this chapter now is because not only did this bubble freak flame me but she even flamed ShikonCrystal and I really like her POT crossover story. _

_Well next chapter will be up sooner._

_Review,_

_--Kagi-chan--_


End file.
